Wrong
by PotatoMasheesh
Summary: The four times Kirigiri was right, and the one time she was wrong. Non-despair AU. Celegiri. (EDITED ON 10/31/16 DUE TO SOME TYPOS & ERRORS)


**Note:** These are just little snippets of them before they were a couple and during the time that they were a couple. All of the events don't really happen immediately one after another, they occur at different points in time, meaning that there is a significant gap between the occurrence of each snippet.

* * *

 **I. Introductions**

On the first day of classes, an icebreaker was held for everyone to be more comfortable with each other. All sixteen students of the 78th class of Hope's Peak Academy first introduced themselves and from there, everyone had to guess their respective titles. The students, who were not all enthusiastic about participating in the game, were currently roaming around the room, trying to guess each other's talents. Each student held a pen and paper as they checked off their correct and incorrect guesses. Celes only had a few more people to check off of her list. Needless to say, all of her guesses were correct so far. Even as she interacted with more and more of her classmates, it was a painstakingly simple game for the gambler. Not that she was looking for a challenge at the moment, but this was absolutely _boring._

The game was monotonous and Celes just wanted it to end. Not even her classmates, who were supposed to be 'different' from the rest of the herd, could satisfy her boredom. Their guesses on what her title might be were vapid. One of her classmates, an especially stupid one, claimed with absolute confidence that she was the Super High School Level Cosplayer as he pointed an offending finger at her. Shortly after that utterance, Celes made sure that he, whose name she didn't even bother to remember due to his utmost idiocy, would never say nor do anything disrespectful to her ever again. After a few harsh words and a glare that could send even grown men running, the gambler sat back down on her seat, pleased with herself and the power she possessed.

"Celestia Ludenberg," A rather monotonous voice had said, disturbing the gambler's brief moment of solitude. Although it was monotonous, Celes was impressed; this was the first time that someone had managed to say her name without completely butchering it. Although she was quite impressed with that feat, she did not allow this to show as she looked at the person who had spoken.

"That would be you, if I'm not mistaken." A girl with long, flowing lilac hair and eyes of the same color asked rather courteously. Compared to the others that the gambler had met, this girl was different. She had this air of mystery surrounding her, which seemed greater than her own… The girl didn't even seem to make an effort to appear as such; even her beauty seemed so natural and effortless. It made Celes feel both intrigued and slightly envious.

"Yes, that would be me," Celes said with a small, elegant giggle erupting from her lips. She daintily covered her mouth with her hand as she did so. "And you must be Kyouko Kirigiri..." She continued, speaking carefully as she recalled each of the students' introductions earlier. Kyouko Kirigiri, it was a rather lovely name, the gambler mused as her envy bubbled at the back of her mind.

Kyouko nodded thoughtfully at that. After a few pleasantries, the two girls then took the time to look at and observe the other like cats, anticipating when to strike.

"If I were to guess, you must be the Super High School Level Gambler… Correct?" Kyouko had suddenly spoken up. Celes almost dismissed her statement until her ears picked up the last few words of her statement. Genuinely shocked, her mouth twitched slightly, forming a close-lipped smile that was both genuine and fake at the same time.

"You are... correct," The gambler said as she closed her eyes, briefly arranging her thoughts. As her eyes fluttered open once again, Celes continued talking. "I must say.. I am quite impressed, Kirigiri-san."

Kyouko's neutral expression had slightly changed to a less neutral one. It seemed somewhat.. smug, the gambler noted. While Kyouko was good at controlling her expressions, Celes could still see the minute changes on her face. Although she had to remain quite alert to do so, as if she were in one of her gambling matches.

"Now, what do you think my title is, Ludenberg-san?" Kyouko said as her lilac orbs looked at the gambler's crimson ones, challenging her to make a guess. Celes had gambled far too much within the depths of the underground to not know the significance of Kyouko's surname that her family had worked so hard on keeping a secret.

Celes smiled back.

"I would rather have you use my first name, detective."

* * *

 **II. Discovery**

The class's field trip was labelled as an 'educational field trip,' but Celes could not see where the 'educational' part fit in. The class had somehow convinced not only their homeroom teacher, but even the headmaster to let them choose where to go for the trip, and now they were at an amusement park of all places. The gambler _hated_ amusement parks, but was forced to endure it because of her classmates who were adamant for everyone to come along. Celes recalled Makoto Naegi's idiotic declaration as he tried to convince everyone to go.

"Our class is a family! Ohana means family, and that means no one gets left behind!" A good chunk of the class agreed after the luckster's statement— although Celes could not fathom why people were convinced with such a stupidly cliché statement— and dragged everyone else who was against the idea with them.

And simply because of that, because of that annoying son of a _bitch,_ Celes had been forced into this... predicament. The Queen of Liars was currently living a fairytale she never wanted to be a part of. Sitting atop an oversized throne, and trapped within the confines of a rainbow-colored tower was not how Celes wanted to go. The drop tower's gears had suddenly roared to life, as the gambler was lost in thought, whirring and allowing for the throne— or rather thrones, to be lifted skyward. The Queen of Liars kept her composure as she realized what was happening, hands subtly gripping onto the seat as she did. If she was going to die, she'd die with her grace and composure intact.

"Celes-san," A voice called, pulling Celes back into the reality of her situation. Turning her head to the right, she tried her best to not let her eye twitch and her anger show as she glanced at Kyouko Kirigiri, the detective who was still as stoic as ever.

"You didn't have to go on this ride if you didn't want to." Kirigiri said as she looked down at the people who were on the ground; they were slowly becoming smaller as the ride went up. The detective looked as if it were a regular class day and she was just waiting for the lesson to begin. Celes seethed inwardly at that. The gambler turned her head back and ignored the detective's comment, as well as the fact that they were going higher and higher at an agonizingly slow pace that only increased the fear and anxiety that she felt.

Moments of silence between the two had passed. The only noises that could be heard were the screams of the other passengers on the ride and the machine pulling the seats upward. Crimson orbs observed the stoic detective who seemed too occupied to notice that she was being observed. Celes noticed that while Kirigiri maintained a neutral expression similar to her own, her hands were tightly gripping onto the bars that were attached to the large seat belt that she was enveloped in. She also noticed that the detective seemed to try to hold the bars as tightly as she could, and the more prominent crinkles in her gloves were a testament to that. Furthermore, her legs, which were dangling in the air, stayed almost completely still. A rather obvious sign of fear. After the gambler's observation, she decided to get back at the detective.

"Kirigiri-san," She said loud enough for Kirigiri to hear. The detective simply looked at her, waiting for the gambler to continue.

"Out of curiosity, would you happen to know how high this ride is?" Celes asked with a saccharine smile and immediately caught Kirigiri pale a bit at that.

"It's two hundred feet high, Celes-san." She answered monotonously and looked away from the gambler.

"Oh, I didn't think you were afraid of heights, Kirigiri-san." Celes teased, making her discovery known to the other.

"I do have a fear of heights." She replied honestly, much to the gambler's surprise as Kirigiri turned her head to look into crimson eyes.

"However," Kirigiri suddenly added, her lilac eyes locked onto the gambler's, "You, on the other hand, are _terrified_ of heights." The detective swiftly concluded with a smirk.

As if on cue, the ride suddenly dropped before Celes could even think of a reply.

Celestia Ludenberg discovered how much profanities she could yell out in a single breath.

* * *

 **III. Identity**

Carelessness was something Celes absolutely hated. It was a trait she loathed to see in others (Unless she was going against them in a gamble, then carelessness from her opponents is welcomed with open arms.) and in herself, which is why she made it a point to be very observant and careful at all times. It was rare for someone like Celestia Ludenberg to slip up, but it certainly can happen.

In fact, it did happen as of recent and Celes was _beyond_ frustrated. It was even more irritating for the gambler because the day had seemed to be going so perfectly too. The sun was shining, emitting warmth that didn't make the environment feel too humid nor hot. The flowers were blooming and no one was being too obnoxious as well. Everything was going splendidly until Celes realized that something that was usually found in her pocket was missing: her identification card.

While getting a replacement wasn't difficult to do, whoever picked up her missing ID would be able to see her true name… The atrocious and pathetic name that her parents had thoughtlessly given her. Celes would much rather die than have anyone see the identity behind the carefully curated persona that is Celestia Ludenberg. The gambler had invested years upon years just to rid herself of her previous identity in favor of a more ideal one, and now that identity was all going to be shattered once someone else besides herself locates it.

A shimmer of hope met the gambler's eyes as she had spotted what looked to be an ID card with the front portion of the card meeting the floor. Briskly, Celes walked towards the item and was ready to bend down and pick it up until someone else had gotten ahead of her. The gambler's face slightly paled and her heartbeat quickened as soon as she recognized the familiar violet palette of the girl who was bending down to retrieve the card. Gracefully, the picturesque— Celes doesn't know when she found the girl to be so attractive, perhaps she was just envious— detective stood up from her crouching position and approached the gambler, not even taking a glance at the item that she had just picked up.

"Taeko-chan, it seems that you've dropped your ID." Kirigiri said as she handed the gambler's ID. Celes' eyes were wide not only due to shock because the detective knew her name without even looking at the card, but also because of the way that the detective said her name. The way she said it seemed to have so much care and tenderness that it made her real name sound much, much better than Celestia, but the gambler wouldn't dare to admit that. After all, the detective might just be using her knowledge against her. Why did the detective bother to know such _irrelevant_ information and who was she to use her real name in such a casual manner?The gambler internally seethed at her thoughts while conflicting emotions had suddenly emerged from somewhere deep within her heart, everything was clashing within her. Folding both of her hands together, Celes then spoke.

"I am not Taeko-chan," The gambler denied, obviously lying. Venom dripped from her words as she swiped the ID card away from Kirigiri's grasp. "However, I am feeling quite magnanimous today, so I will return this to her for you. After all, you seem quite tired today. That's why you mistook me for someone else, am I right?" She said condescendingly. The gambler decided that it would be best to bluff as she glanced at the card for a brief moment before sliding it back into her pocket. Celes glared at Kirigiri after she spoke, hoping that that would be enough for the detective to just shut up. She couldn't focus with her loathsome emotions and Taeko getting in the way. She had to be Celestia now, not that disappointment.

The detective closed her eyes briefly, and as soon as lilac irises had reappeared, she began to speak.

"You are correct," She paused. "It appears that I was too fatigued to notice…" She said softly, much to the gambler's surprise.

"But, I have a request," Kirigiri suddenly continued. "Can you tell Taeko that I'd like to meet her?" Celes' eyes widened. The gambler suddenly felt a rush of heat warming her face. Was this the... finality of her emotions? Celes thought in disbelief.

Silence had once again dropped by for a visit. A deafening silence for one, and an emboldening silence for the other. The gambler didn't know what to do with her discovery. The detective decided to press on.

"I'm rather interested in getting to know her— to know _you_ , Celes-san."

Her mask cracked, threatening to crumble.

* * *

 **IV. Emotions**

Over the past few weeks, Celes noticed that she was acting differently whenever the stoic detective would interact with her. The gambler had become more reserved and giggled a bit more whenever they were conversing, which was not very often since Celes was avoiding Kirigiri whenever she could, and she wasn't exactly sure as to why she was doing so. The gambler had a vague idea on what was going on but immediately pushed the thought away since it had come from the _other_ side.

Celestia Ludenberg was probably just envious; After all, Kyouko Kirigiri was one of the very few people who had managed to impress her. The detective was cunning, mysterious, beautiful, and even very witty during the rare times that she'd joke around. Though Kirigiri was stoic, she had gotten along with her classmates quite well and she was especially well-known in school despite not doing anything to gain popularity. Yes, the gambler concluded, she's simply jealous of all of the… gifts that Kirigiri possessed but does not make use of. If she had all of the detective's gifts, she would have used them to the fullest.

"Celes, you're not paying attention." Kirigiri said, though if she was frustrated in any way, it didn't show. The gambler had almost forgotten about the detective's presence because she had been so silent.

"I apologize, Kirigiri-san," Celes said and was slightly impressed with how smoothly she had delivered her words. A small giggle had involuntarily followed shortly after her insincere apology. Quickly recovering, the gambler then continued. "Perhaps we should take a break, after all we've been working on this for hours now.. I believe we've earned it." Celes gestured at the stack of papers that they had completed after she had spoken. Though the gambler was thankful that the intelligent and diligent detective was her assigned partner for this project, which made the task at hand a lot easier to do with someone as competent as her, she also despised the fact that she had to see Kirigiri more often because of the said project. It made her more obvious—

Immediately after she had stopped that trail of thought, Celes knew that she couldn't lie to herself anymore.

"Perhaps we should…" The detective said but had trailed off shortly after when she noticed that the gambler was immersed in her own thoughts once more. All of a sudden, Kirigiri had stood up from her seat, turned around and left the room. Upon hearing the sound of the door closing, Celes snapped back to her senses. Blinking twice, it still took quite a while for the gambler to process that Kirigiri had left her room. Perhaps she decided on taking a break alone, or maybe she left because she had noticed Celes' growing feelings for her and the detective didn't want to partake in any commitment of the sort...

While that last thought was going quite far and unlikely, it was still a possibility. Though, the only person to blame for the escalation of her feelings was Kirigiri. The detective knew better than to carelessly throw her flirtatious remarks at her, she knew the repercussions of her actions but she still continued to do so. A young maiden's heart shouldn't be treated with such carelessness. _How foolish,_ Celes muttered to herself as an afterthought even though she knew, at the back of her mind, that Kirigiri was flirting with her deliberately and she was returning the favor out of mutual interest. That had been made clear a few weeks ago when the detective had found her ID.

The door had suddenly swung open as Celes pondered on her thoughts, revealing Kirigiri holding a tray with food and drinks. Carefully, the detective closed the door before settling down on the seat adjacent to where Celes sat. Kirigiri had put down the tray, transferred its contents to the table and set the empty tray aside. The scent of tea— Celes knew the scent very well— it was her favorite, royal milk tea, and a strangely savory scent wafted around the room. An eyebrow was raised once the gambler had spotted where the strange scent had come from. Before she could ask, Kirigiri had taken a pair of chopsticks and with it took a dumpling from the plate and held it out to her.

"Ah," The detective simply said as she held out the gyoza. Instinctively, Celes opened her mouth and Kirigiri had placed the dumpling in. As the gambler was chewing, relishing the flavor of her favorite delicacy, she had realized what had just transpired and had nearly spit out the dumpling if it weren't for her self-control. The detective held out a cup of tea once she had noticed Celes coughing slightly. Celes had taken the cup from her gloved hands and consumed a generous amount of tea before quickly setting it back down on the table.

"What are you doing? W-what is the meaning of this?" The gambler managed to stutter out. Even the thick layers of foundation weren't able to cover the blush that had crept on Celes' face.

"You seemed quite tired and out of focus today, so I thought you'd might like these." The detective gestured at the tea and dumplings to explain herself. "Royal milk tea and gyoza are your favorites, are they not?" She asked as she looked at the gambler, expecting a reply.

"They are…" Celes paused for a moment. "How kind of you to notice." The gambler said as she closed her eyes, she had revealed more than enough of her emotions today due to her mind being more chaotic than usual.

"As for my intentions," The detective spoke once more, catching the gambler's attention. "I believe I've told you already." Kirigiri continued with a slight blush decorating her cheeks. After she had spoken, the detective raised her own cup of tea to her lips and drank, not making eye contact as Celes watched her.

When Kirigiri's tempting lips had parted from the teacup, lilac eyes then met crimson ones. The two had simply stared at each other for a while until Celes' mind decided the next best course of action fairly quickly, with a simple ' _fuck it all'_ as an afterthought. The gambler then quickly closed the space between them and crashed their lips together. When their lips had parted, releasing ragged breaths, Celes only managed to remember one thing.

Fuck it _all_.

Celes smirked as she pulled Kirigiri in for another kiss.

* * *

 **V. Truth**

"Your turn, Celes!" Enoshima announced as the rest of the class watched in anticipation. The class was currently huddled together in a small circle within the confines of their classroom, playing a game of truth or dare. The tip of the pen that was spun pointed at the gambler, and everyone was anticipating the choice she would make. The answer for her was quite simple.

"Truth." She said simply and the class' excitement had died down shortly after that.

"Oh, come on!" Kuwarta shouted. "She's the queen of liars for crying out loud! This ain't fair!" He complained and the attention of the class was turned to the baseball player.

"F-f-for all we know, she could j-just be lying!" Fukawa added. A few incoherent mumbles could be heard across the room. They were most likely agreeing to the problems that had been raised, Celes mused.

"How about this," Maizono piped up. "We'll ask Celes a question, and if we think she's lying, we can dare her to do something else instead." The class seemed to agree with her solution until Togami had spoken up.

"She's talented at lying, is she not? In fact, that may be her only redeeming quality." The heir sneered. "Identifying whether she's being sincere or not would be near impossible with her talent. Didn't you plebeians consider that?" He questioned and everyone seemed to quiet down. Togami scoffed as he eyed the crowd.

"Togami-kun," Naegi suddenly addressed the heir. "Didn't you consider that Celes' girlfriend is the Super High School Level Detective?" He said, uncharacteristically confident. Togami glared back at the luckster, ready to strangle him as a few 'oohh' sounds were heard from the class. Celes was silently impressed as she witnessed their exchange.

"Sorry honey, but the egg is right and he is pretty _fucking_ savage!" Syo said as she cackled, eliciting a few laughs and jeers from the others. Togami huffed at that and Celes briefly wondered when Fukawa switched to Syo.

"Yeah, we can just have Kyouko-chan tell us if Celes is lying or not. Right, Kyouko-chan?" Asahina faced Kirigiri as she asked. The detective, before responding, locked eyes with the gambler, gently squeezing their entwined hands, silently asking for her approval. Celes simply smiled at the detective, who nodded in agreement after seeing the gambler's response.

"Great, now time to get this shit started!" Enoshima exclaimed. After a few seconds of silence, the congenial model spoke once more.

"So Celes, I wanna know…" She paused for dramatic effect, which Celes thought was a pause longer than necessary. "Are your drills, like, for real?"

The gambler could feel a migraine building up from the back of her head upon hearing Enoshima's question. Kirigiri seemed to have noticed Celes' mood and squeezed their joined hands.

How many times did she have to tell everyone that _yes_ her hair is _real_ , and _no_ they are _not_ ridiculous clip-ons! Just because she was the so-called _Queen of Liars_ did not mean that everything she had was a lie. Her hair took years of patience and dedication to grow this long and this beautifully as well… Celes would never dare to cut her hair or use silly things such as clip-ons to compensate for a lack of hair, if that ever happened… If she had short hair, she would simply find a style that would suit it. Taeko was dedicated to becoming her ideal, to become Celestia Ludenberg, and despite all of her lies, that was the truest of all the few truths she had ever revealed… Although, as of recent, her dedication to stay as Celestia Ludenberg was crumbling due to a certain detective's adoration for Taeko Yasuhiro.

Calmly and without faltering, Celes answered the model's question. "Yes, they are real." She simply said, not wanting to elaborate any further. The class turned their heads to Kirigiri after hearing Celes' answer, waiting for the final verdict.

"She's… lying." Kirigiri deduced. Celes' eyes widened and for the first time in a long while, she was genuinely surprised. This was the first time that Kirigiri had committed an error like this… Well, at least this proved that despite the detective's multiple talents, she was still very much human. Perhaps she could discover a different side of the detective through this, Celes pondered.

"You're wrong, detective." The gambler replied shortly after Kirigiri's conclusion. The class gasped as if they were witnessing a soap opera. Celes was tempted to roll her eyes at that, but refrained from doing so.

"Celes-" The detective's features softened as she tried to reason with her girlfriend.

"Kyouko, I'm telling you now, they _are_ real." The gambler persisted, stopping whatever Kirigiri was supposed to say as she looked into lilac irises. It was evident that Kirigiri did not believe Celes.

"You lied to us, Celes!" Asahina exclaimed. The gambler huffed in annoyance.

"I am _not_ lying. In fact, this is the truest thing I've ever admitted to _any_ of you imbeciles." Celes outwardly seethed as her posh accent was slowly disappearing as she spoke. The gambler made no move to hide her rage. Kirigiri tried to calm Celes down, but to no avail. The detective only managed to make the gambler angrier as she abruptly let go of Kirigiri's hand.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire!" Enoshima yelled, provoking the gambler as the class watched, terrified of Celes' anger. Naegi and Asahina attempted to appease the model, in order to stop her from provoking the gambler any further, but had failed spectacularly.

"Anywaaaay, because of that you get a dare! I dare you to take your clip-ons off before we do!" The model continued as a devilish smile decorated her lips, her fingers were also wiggling in the air to show that she would pull her supposed clip-ons out if the gambler didn't. Celes didn't hold back the loud sigh that escaped her lips.

"If you _dimwits_ must see the truth to believe it," Celes said, as she straightened herself up before walking towards the edge of the room frustratedly. The class curiously followed her movements with their eyes as the gambler pulled a chair closer to herself and stood on top of it, using the chair as some sort of pedestal as she began to speak once more.

"Then here it is." She said, surprisingly calm compared to her outburst of anger moments ago. Celes then pulled the two ribbons that trapped her hair. She finger-combed her hair, freeing her long raven locks from its curls as it cascaded downwards like a silken waterfall.

"Are you all satisfied now?" Celes asked, evidently irritated as she crossed her arms and slightly blushed at the attention she was receiving. The class was stunned into silence as they stared at the gambler. Not long after, the class had begun to make noise once more, complimenting Celes' hair and asking various questions as well.

"Sorry for a while ago Celes! But seriously, how do you maintain your hair? It's amazing!" Asahina suddenly piped up as she approached the gambler, looking up at her since she was still standing up on top of the chair.

"Yes, I'd like to know the secrets on maintaining your hair as well.." Oogami said as she crossed her arms, fascinated. Celes didn't bother answering any of their inquiries at this point since the whole class didn't give her time to answer any of their questions. They had just begun haphazardly saying the first things that came to their minds.

"Fuck, your hair is awesome!" Leon said as he grinned and scratched the back of his head.

"I agree. We have to go out sometime, Celes! We _have_ to style each other's hair!" Maizono said and flashed a smile at the gambler.

"Your hair looks great Celes! Maybe you should try using different styles next time too? I think different styles would look really good on you too!" Naegi complemented, beaming at the gambler.

"Yeah, your hair's er, pretty fucking dope." Oowada remarked.

"Bro! What did I tell you about using inappropriate language?" Ishimaru loudly said to the gang leader who had immediately shut up, but frowned in reply.

"Wow, Celes-san… I'd love to have hair as long as yours!" Fujisaki said meekly.

"Well, whaddya know, it's legit!" Syo exclaimed, hitting Togami's shoulder as she cackled. The heir glared back at her in disgust.

"Hmph." Was all the heir had to say as he crossed his arms. Syo suddenly sneezed and reverted back to her other self.

"W-w-what's happening!? C-c-celes' hair is-" She suddenly exclaimed, pointing at the gambler before fainting. Togami groaned in frustration.

"Thirty percent accuracy, I tell you! My crystal ball told me her hair was legit before all of this even happened!" Yasuhiro grinned, content with himself.

"Celes-dono has accomplished a feat that was only known to possible in the 2D world! You have my utmost respect! Now… let's see if I can move my waifus into the 3D space.." Yamada rambled.

"Oh, shut the _fuck_ up!" Enoshima yelled and glared at the doujinshi author. "This can't be real! It wasn't real the last time!" She continued, frustrated.

"Onee-chan…we're not-" Ikusaba nudged her twin.

"I knoow!" Enoshima rolled her eyes at her sister. "But did they _really_ have to change everything?! This world fucking _sucks!_ " The model said as she strutted out of the room, leaving the class bewildered at what she had said. The soldier followed suit shortly after.

Kyouko, on the other hand, tried her best to school her expression into a neutral one, but to no avail. The detective gaped; she was completely mesmerized. Celes quickly noticed this and smirked at Kirigiri as she tied her hair to a high ponytail before letting her raven tresses rest on the right side of her shoulder. After that, she had descended from her makeshift pedestal and approached the detective who was still at a loss for words.

"I know that everyone makes mistakes, dear, and that's alright…" Celes said as she held the detective's hand and smiled. The detective looked away from the gambler's gaze, still somewhat embarrassed by her error earlier. "However," Celes suddenly continued, which made Kirigiri look back at the gambler's crimson eyes. "You can atone for your mistake by helping me with this." The gambler gestured at her hair. "It's quite difficult to style my hair back to how it was, don't you think?"

"Yes, it is quite difficult," Kirigiri had finally come back to her senses. "But I believe a woman as independent as yourself could do it without a problem, correct?" The detective teased and squeezed their entwined hands. The gambler playfully rolled her eyes before speaking.

"While that might be true, a queen can't do everything by herself all the time. That's why she has a king by her side…" Celes said and trailed off for a moment as her face reddened. Kirigiri smirked at the implications of what the gambler had said.

"Come now, dear, just-just help me with this already…" A blushing Celes stuttered as she tugged the detective out of the classroom and to the dorms. Kirigiri was silent in the duration of Celes dragging the detective towards her room, but the detective had shifted her face closer to the gambler's ear when they arrived by the door.

"I'm glad I was wrong," Kirigiri whispered and then kissed the gambler's earlobe, which sent shivers down Celes' spine. The gambler then fervently grabbed the detective's wrist and quickly pulled her into the room.

* * *

AN: I know that Celes' hair is fake in canon, but I'd like to think that she has long and very well maintained hair just because she's Celestia Ludenberg lol. Also, I'd really like to receive some feedback on how I wrote the characters because wow Celes and Kirigiri are really a challenge for me to write tbh. Anyway, thank you for reading!


End file.
